


Never Again

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackcest, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: For the Tumblr 'a moment of weakness' challenge. 'My muse has been drugged with a strong aphrodisiac and is in a haze needing release.'(Andromeda and Bellatrix)





	

“Andie.. Let me go get Cissy.” Bellatrix said in a strained voice, trying to pull her wrist free of her sisters grip, but Andromeda only held on tighter. Merlin knows how much of the stuff she’d been spiked with, the younger witch could hardly string a sentence together and Bellatrix had a fair few theories to who out of the boys in the common room party would have wanted a wanton sex craving Black sister on their arm. 

“No..no, Bella.. don’t leave. I don’t want Cissy, I want you.” the lighter witch replied, tugging the older witch down onto her bed on which she was half laying, half sitting, “You’re far more beautiful. And Cissy told me you do wonderful things with your mouth.” 

Bellatrix scoffed a laugh, by the sound of it, Andromeda had been given a gallon of the stuff, she wasn’t normally so accepting of Bellatrix’s relationship with their younger sister and certainly not into it. “Well you heard right, but I wasn’t going to get her to fuck you, darling, she’s better at antidotes than I am..” 

But Bella was cut off by the other witches mouth on hers and for a moment she tried to pull away but after a moment, when Andromeda’s tongue rubbed on her own, she gave in and purred into the kiss, eyes closing gently. It was soft at first but soon became more heated, hands pulled and tugged at clothes and a flick of a wand warded the now naked witches in the room, oh it was so wrong, Bella knew it, knew in a way she was taking advantage of the other but fuck if she cared at that moment when Andromeda was sucking on her fingers and guiding them between her legs. 

“Fuck me like you fuck her, Bella.” Was the whispered command and Bellatrix obeyed, sinking two fingers into the molten heat and eating up the moans and whimpers.   
They woke the next morning tangled naked together in Andromeda’s bed, the drapes pulled around them and the soft sleeping noises of the middle Black’s dorm mates. Bella dressed silently and left the room, Andie watched her leave, her cheeks flushed and an ache of shame in her chest.

Neither witch ever spoke it that night and Andromeda never accepted a drink off another Slytherin again.


End file.
